1. Field
This application relates to methods for multi-hop cooperative communication from a terminal and a base station and a network for multi-hop cooperative communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication environments are being challenged in two fundamental aspects. First, as a number of communication terminals, such as smart devices, sensor devices, and other communication terminals, continues to increase, an amount of traffic from these communication terminals is experiencing a rapid increase. Resolving this issue for cellular communication is particularly difficult. In addition, limited frequency resources are available to support an increasing number of communication terminals and an increasing amount of traffic, and moreover, there is a limitation on improvements to be made to the frequency efficiency in a band currently available. Accordingly, attempts have been conducted to find optical frequency resources in a new band of tens of gigahertz (GHz), but communication in this new band may be unstable due to a short transmission length cause by a high path loss.
As an alternative approach, a multi-hop multi-session-based peer-to-peer or point-to-multipoint communication architecture may allow efficient communication through sharing of frequency resources between terminals to the maximum. In this case, however, severe interference may occur due to overlapping use of frequency resources among the terminals.